Dragon Rider Princess Isabella
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Dragon Rider Princess Isabella of Ellesmera. She is over 300 years old. She goes to Forks to check on reports of vampires leaving her dragon in hiding then she falls in love with a vampire and now she must tell him her secret…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Isabella Swan is actually Dragon Rider Princess Isabella of Ellesmera. She is over 300 years old. She goes to Forks to check on reports of vampires leaving her dragon in hiding then she falls in love with a vampire and now she must tell him her secret…

* * *

**Prologue**

Isabella was the youngest daughter of King Evander and Queen Islanzadi of Ellesmera the elves. After her parents died her older sister Arya ascended the throne. They were given dragon eggs to pass around for new riders. Isabella touched a purple one and it began to move. Everyone was shocked both sisters had been destined to be dragon riders. The dragon hatched two days later and it was a male which Isabella named Kynaston.

She begun training immediately. Eragon her sister's husband taught her much. She was soon one of the best dragon riders (After about 50 years).

When reports came in of another land across the ocean that had vampires in it. Her sister and Eragon were worried them might discover them and end up in another war. Isabella said she would go and check it out with Kynaston that he would stay in hiding as she kept a close watch on the vampires. Eragon and Arya had to agree they needed someone there.

So Isabella and Kynaston took fight across the world to a town called Forks. Isabella dressed in clothing that she saw other people in this town wear. She used her magic to make herself look human and that a man name Charlie thought she was his daughter.

When she found out these vampires only drunk from animals it made her feel more comfortable around them. Till she fell in love with Edward. She was living with him now with Kynaston in the mountains far away but she could still hear him.

She was trying to figure out a way to ask them to help and come to Ellesmera with her. Little did she know the time was fast approaching…

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think and ill update as fast as possible:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	3. Chapter 1

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward had just asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say. I am not who he thinks I am.

"_Isabella danger coming! Red eyed vampires"_, Kynaston thinks to me

"_Come quickly. It is time to revel ourselves", _I think

"Edward get your family. Red eyed vampires are coming. I think they are the Volturi", I say just as Edward's phone rings

"Alice?" Edward says

His expression hardens.

"Bella your right. I don't know how you did. But the Volturi are coming. I am taking you somewhere safe. We will face the Volturi", Edward says

I have no choice but to agree. When Edward leaves I will come back on Kynaston.

"Call Jacob he can help", I say as Edward drops me off

"I will. Stay safe", Edward says

"I will. You do too. And don't be surprised if something unusual happens", I say biting my lip

"What does that me…", Edward starts

"EDWARD come the Volturi will be here soon. Bella don't worry I called Jacob. And Seth is going to stay here and guard you", Alice says

"Ok. Be safe", I say

"See you Belly", Emmett says

They all leave but not before I give Edward a kiss on the lips.

"Be careful", I say

"We will", Edward says

"Tell the wolves the same", I say

"I will", Edward says then he was gone

Once he was gone I go to my truck and drive to Charlie's I get dressed in my battle gear.

"Bella what are you doing?" Seth asks me

"Seth I really don't have time to explain. I am not who you think I am. I am not a defenceless human", I say

I pull my sword Njordr from under the bed. I buckle it onto my gear. Seth's eyes widen at the sword.

I hear Kynaston nearby. So I run out of the house and too where Kynaston has landed in Charlie's back yard. Lucky Charlie was out.

"Seth don't phase this is my Dragon Kynaston. I am his rider. We are going to fight the Volturi with or without you", I say to Seth

"Dragons are real?" Seth asks look excided

"Yes I will explain later. But we must hurry you run in wolf form", I say

"What about you?" Seth asks

"I am going to fly of course of Kynaston's back", I say

I climb onto Kynaston's back as Seth phases.

"_Let's go fast as the wind Kynaston", I think_

"_Let's do this", Kynaston thinks _

Kynaston flies into the air and I use elven magic to see with Kynaston's eyes. I see the clearing and the Cullen's and Wolves lined up. With the Volturi at the other end of the clearing. I hear Esme screaming. Jane must be torturing her. I cast a shield on the Cullen's and Wolves knowing the Volturi's powers they won't be able to hurt them now.

Kynaston roars and lights up the clearing drawing a line between the Volturi and my family. Everyone looks startled as I put my sword up and show my face. Gasps fill the clearing.

"_Ready Kynaston? You might need to roast a few vampires", I think_

"_I will do it. Our family is in danger. So I fight with you and I will die with you", Kynaston thinks_

"_I'll do the same", I think _

Now turning to face the Volturi…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I had just proposed to Bella and she was not replying I was feeling something was off. This is one time I wish I could read her mind.

"Edward get your family. Red eyed vampires are coming. I think they are the Volturi", Bella says just as my phone rings

"Alice?" I say

"Sorry to stop you. But the Volturi are coming we need to prepare they will be here soon", Alice says

I hang up my expression is probably dark but it looks like Bella doesn't care. I wonder how she knew the Volturi were coming

"Bella your right. I don't know how you did. But the Volturi are coming. I am taking you somewhere safe. We will face the Volturi", I say

I quickly get Bella in the car and at my house where the family is preparing to go up against the Volturi.

"Call Jacob he can help", Bella says

No matter how much I dislike the idea with the werewolves we might be able to do something. And I need to get back to Bella.

"I will. Stay safe", I say

"I will. You do too. And don't be surprised if something unusual happens", Bella says biting her lip like she wanted to tell me something

"What does that me…", I start

"EDWARD come the Volturi will be here soon. Bella don't worry I called Jacob. Seth is going to guard you", Alice says

"Ok. Be safe", Bella says

"See you Belly", Emmett says

Bella gives me one last kiss on the lips before we pull apart.

"Be careful", Bella says

"We will", I say

"Tell the wolves the same", Bella says

"I will", I say

Then I take off to catch up with my family. They were already in the clearing and the wolves had joined them.

"The Volturi are royalty to Vampires. One rule is that we can't expose ourselves and we did that by telling Bella", Carlisle explains

"_They are after Bella?" Jacob thinks_

"Yes", I say

"_Well we will give them one hell of a fight", Jacob says_

"_Seth just phased out", Leah thinks_

"_What is he doing?! He is meant to protect Bella", Jacob thinks_

"We can't worry about that now. I hear the Volturi's thoughts", I say

"Well isn't it the Cullen's. Where is Bella? Is she a vampire yet?" Jane asks

"No she is not. We will get married before I change her", I say

"Aro doesn't give second chances he told us to destroy all of you if you don't change her now. Get your human pet and bite her", Jane says

"I won't get her", I say

"Maybe you need a push", Jane says as Esme starts to scream

"Jane stop it!" Carlisle says

Suddenly it is stopped by not by Jane I can hear her thoughts trying to use her power on us and failing. What is happening? Suddenly we hear a mighty roar and what I believe to be a dragon swoops in and lights the field on fire. The dragon had someone on its back. All my family and the wolf pack are startled. They were all thinking what I was thinking dragons aren't real. The figure on the dragon pulls a sword and turns to us and we all gasp. It is Bella. What the hell?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update:)**


End file.
